A Year As A Muggle
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: "Draco Malfoy." Kingsley continued. "The Wizengamot understands the position you were in during the war but still finds you guilty of all charges brought against you. You are sentenced to spend a year living in the muggle world without the use of magic and without any contact with the wizarding world." A year as a muggle? I wonder what surprises lie ahead for Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**New Idea! **

Prologue-

On a typical day in the Leaky Cauldron one could see Draco Malfoy casually boasting to his friends about the fact that he wouldn't get into any trouble. His father, Lucius Malfoy, could be seen in business meetings doing exactly the same thing. They were both convinced that they wouldn't get into any trouble for their association with Lord Voldemort because the Wizengamot had yet to decide their punishment and the end of the war was almost seven months gone. Every other death eater was already convicted and their trials finished, whether they were in Azkaban for life or waiting for the dementors kiss.

It was the end of December when the Malfoys finally heard from the Wizengamot. They both dressed in their best outfits and walked into the big court room at the ministry of magic with identical smirks on their faces. They were surprised to see the Golden Trio sitting front row with Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, but didn't let it show on their faces. They took their seats in the middle of the room in the seats reserved for them and waited for the trial to commence.

The room quieted down and a man stood up and looked towards the minister. "Let's make this quick. Kingsley, go ahead." he said before sitting down.

"Alright." Kingsley said standing. He held a piece of parchment in his hands. "First, Lucius Malfoy. The Wizengamot finds you guilty of all charges brought against you and sentences you to the dementors kiss." The smirk fell off of Lucius Malfoys face and he just stared blankly ahead. "Draco Malfoy." Kingsley continued. "The Wizengamot understands the position you were in during the war but still finds you guilty of all charges brought against you. At the urging of the Golden Trio and several other war heroes, the Wizengamot took your position during the war into consideration and decided on the following charges. You are sentenced to spend a year living in the muggle world without the use of magic and without any contact with the wizarding world."

**Review Please! If I have time I'm going to do Chapter 1 today. I have to pack though, but I will at least get it up by Saturday or Sunday. I'm going to be traveling Friday into Saturday, it depends on what time I get to the house.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-

December 31st

Draco paced around his bedroom, stopping every now and then to let out a very un-Malfoyish huff of annoyance. Sure he was mad that he had to spend a year in the muggle world but he was even more mad that he never took muggle studies. He doesn't know a damn thing about them, but at the moment his was more focused on what they wear.

He stopped and looked in the direction of his closet before pacing again. He planned on spending the whole year cooped up inside of the house the ministry was providing but if he had to go out to get food he wanted to blend in a bit.

It was 11 o'clock at night before he finally settled on a few sets of robes. The ministry was supply a fully furnished home for him and an allowance every month for him to get food and necessities. He had to meet the ministry officials at 8 o'clock at the ministry the next morning to start his one year.

He went to bed that night still mad that night.

January 1st

When he awoke that morning he didn't even bother to go through his normal morning grooming routine. He didn't even care who saw him not completely put together, he was going to be living with muggles for Merlin's sake.

He grabbed his small trunk off of his bed and left his bedroom. He walked down to the main level of the Manor and found his mother in the Parlor reading a book.

When he walked into the Parlor she stood up and hugged him with tears in her eyes. It upset Draco that all of this was being brought her but he didn't let it show. He lightly hugged her back and then went to the fireplace to floo to the ministry.

He had to floo to the main part of the ministry, so when he got out of the fireplace everyone was watching him. He turned to walk up to the elevator and whispers broke out everyway. People were not happy about the punishment given to Draco Malfoy. They thought that it was too light. The Wizengamot though that it was too, but the Golden Trio wanted to make sure that he was given a chance.

It was a long walk but he eventually made it to the Aurors office. When he knocked on the door it was none other than Harry Potter who answered.

"Come on in." Harry said opening the door wider. Draco wasn't sure what to say to him so he just walked into the room. "Hermione will be meeting us soon."

As soon as he finished saying that Hermione entered the room. "Am I late?" she asked.

Harry looked at his watch. "Nope. Right on time."

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said turning to Draco. "I need for you to give your wand to Harry and then I'm going to have him search you and your trunk."

"Why?" Draco asked, suspicious.

"We need to make sure that you aren't bringing anything with you that could either harm the muggles or is magical." Harry answered.

Draco sluggishly pulled his wand out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry searched quickly through the trunk and then patted Draco down.

"Alright we can go." Hermione said. "You are apparating with Harry." she said looking at Draco.

Draco had hoped that it would be other Aurors in charge of today but of course he was stuck with both Harry and Hermione. Thank Merlin it wasn't Ron though. Normally he would be resistant and rude but he felt backed into a corner. He reluctantly grabbed onto Harry's offered arm and felt the familiar tug of apparation.

Before he knew it they were standing in front of a long row of houses. Looking behind him he noticed another row of houses. Every house looked different from the next and each owner obviously had imprinted their own taste on the house and the yard.

"Your house is down here a ways. I picked it out myself. It definitely isn't what your used to but it was the only empty house in this neighborhood and I love this neighborhood." Draco blocked out the rest of Hermione's babble and followed her down the street.

They eventually stopped in front of a couple of houses and Draco immediately knew which one Hermione had stuck him with. The tiny one floor house with all the over grown wild life in the front.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "You couldn't have picked something any better?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a whole year in which you don't have to work, you don't have any commitments to attend to and you know no one. I think you can mange to fix this house up on your own over the next year. Maybe you can make friends and they can help you. The allowance you are being given is quite generous and can almost equal the amount of money you are used to blowing. You can manage." Hermione said an angry glint in her eye. She thought that getting him a house that wasn't in perfect shape would provide him with something to do over the next year.

"Right." Draco said. He started to walk away from them, towards the house, but Harry called him back.

"You're a muggle now. You need these keys to get into the house." Harry said. Draco took the keys from him. "See you in a year." Harry said and with a pop he was gone.

"Draco." Shocked at the use of his first name, Draco turned to Hermione. "Please try to fit in and make friends. I really think that you might be able to be happy here." She smiled at him, a genuine smile and then apparated away.

For once in his life Draco really felt lost. He didn't know what to do. He was completely ignorant when it came to muggles.

With a deep breath he looked at the keys Harry had given him. There was two identical keys on it. He took the one and placed it in the lock on the front door. At first the door wouldn't open but when it did he wanted to shut it back again. The paint on the walls in the entrance way was chipped and dirty. He walked in a little ways and looked through the first doorway. It was a kitchen. The appliances and furniture were new but the walls, floor, and counter were pretty gross. He shook his head and moved on to the next doorway. A living room. Once again all the furniture was new but the walls and floor a mess. The next doorway led to a bathroom that was in the same condition as the first two rooms. There was two doorways left. The one led to a bedroom and the other to an office. They were in the same condition as all the other rooms. He walked into the office though because there was a sliding glass door that led to the outside.

The backyard was a complete wreck but he could almost see potential in a way to fix it up. He huffed, angry at himself for giving into Hermione's pathetic attempt at giving him something to do and walked back into the house slamming the door behind him. He wanted more than anything to do the opposite of what she wanted him to do. He would spend this year doing absolutely nothing. At that thought he threw his trunk into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He would sleep through the entire year.

_**I will try and get chapter two up before the end of the week. **_

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**_

_**Love ya!**_


End file.
